


let's stop running from us

by chlexcer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, and committing lesser crimes for fun, being young and stupid and in love with your teammate, playing hide and seek, unorthodox confessions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: it's the most eventful night of asahi's life (yet), and the part where he breaks into an empty house (only partially against his will) isn't even the wildest part of it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	let's stop running from us

**Author's Note:**

> remember how i used to say i didn't like writing high school aus? well i recently consumed all of haikyuu in less than a week and now i've changed my mind, youth is golden and beautiful and stupid. here is my first contribution to this fandom, hope you enjoy it.

Asahi is aware his ‘wild appearance’ - as he likes to call it - can be a bit troublesome at times.

He has dealt with dumb rumors about him for a couple years now, all of them based on his height and his long hair and his facial hair, no doubt. There’s the classic one about him having been in high school for five years, another one about him getting in fights in the street, and other way more worrisome ones about him being in a gang or selling illegal substances.

And it’s funny, really, because Asahi has never done anything even mildly illegal, ever. He has never cheated in an exam, or crossed the street during a red light, or littered, and he isn’t planning on doing any of those things or the things he’s been rumored of doing any time soon.

So  _ this  _ feels genuinely dangerous.  _ This _ feels like it could be deadly not only to his already unfairly stained reputation (that's probably beyond salvation at this point), but to the criminal records of roughly seventy percent of the Karasuno volleyball team, which is super bad considering they're supposed to play at the Spring Interhigh in Tokyo  _ next week _ —

" — Asahi-san, my mom is a real estate agent," Tanaka says from the other side of the tall gate he just climbed over, sounding somewhere between exasperated and amused. The fact that Sugawara and Daichi followed suit like it was no big deal, like breaking into other people's properties is something they do for sport, doesn't calm his nerves in the slightest, and neither do their soft laughs that come from the other side of the wall.

Kageyama and Hinata, too; they went along with this just like that, jumping over the gate with ease, and Asahi can't help but wonder, not for the first time, whether they have any sense of self-preservation.

Tanaka goes on, "I mean, she is literally selling this house! It's completely empty on the inside, and she has her own set of keys too, so it's like it's hers in a way, right?"

"In that case, couldn't you have asked her for the keys so we could walk in through the gates like normal people?" Asahi asks, and it's an honest question. If someone spotted him jumping over the gate of an empty house it would be the last nail of his reputation's coffin, but he wouldn't be opposed to the idea of walking inside.

"Are you serious?" Tanaka squawks. "She'd never give them to me. Actually, I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if she knew about this..."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better!"

Suga laughs again.

"Live a little, Asahi! Even Daichi's here. Nothing's gonna happen!"

"Yeah, Asahi-san, it's not like we're gonna vandalize the place or anything," Nishinoya says, looking up at him with a bright smile from where he's standing beside him on the empty street. He's the only one who hasn't climbed yet, and when he pats Asahi's shoulder encouragingly it sends little sparks of electricity rushing through Asahi's nerves. "We're just gonna explore a little bit. Bet you've always wanted to explore an abandoned house."

"Not really..."

Noya pouts a little.

"You're scared? Is that it? Of ghosts? I don't think there are ghosts in there, and if there are, I'll kick their asses, or something"

"Not of  _ ghosts _ ," Asahi says, unable to contain a little laughter at Noya's ridiculous but sweet words. Why is he like this, why does he look out for him like some sort of guardian dog, and why does it affect Asahi so much?  _ God _ . "But- But this is illegal trespassing, and we're all going to represent the prefecture in Tokyo in like, a week, so, yeah. We could get in actual trouble doing this."

"Listen- if we do get in trouble, which isn't very likely, I'm sure Ryuu will take one for the team and ask his mom to cover for us, or something. Right, Ryuu?"

"I—" Tanaka splutters, but Noya speaks over him before he can actually say anything.

"See? He totally will," Noya confirms, beaming and putting his index and thumb together in an ' _ all good! _ ' gesture. "We'll be fine. We're not  _ that  _ reckless."

"I'm pretty sure you, like,  _ you  _ specifically, are, though..." Asahi comments quietly, but Noya must've heard him because his smile grows and his chest seems to inflate a little with poorly concealed pride. He squeezes Asahi's arm, and before he knows it, Asahi's smiling too, genuinely.

There's no helping it - he's hopeless and powerless, always has been when it comes to Noya.

Suddenly a scoff comes from the other side of the gate.

"So, anyway," Tanaka says, and through the thick bars of the gate Asahi can tell he's smirking for some reason. "We're freezing out here so we're gonna go ahead and check the place out. When you two are _done_ , catch up with us, alright?"

" _ Ryuu _ ," Noya says, a strange warning on his voice as he turns his head at the speed of sound to glare in Tanaka's direction, but the other second year is gone. Noya mumbles something about never telling secrets to that baldy ever again, but Asahi can't really make out what he says.

He just stands there feeling a little awkward and confused.

"Uh," he starts, but he isn't sure what to say. He doesn't actually want to stay behind if everybody's going in. He also wants to have fun with the others, even if this whole thing makes him nervous. Also, how come Nishinoya didn't climb in immediately after Tanaka? Why is he stalling, waiting beside him? He appreciates it, he loves it, his heart is beating kind of fast because of it, but it doesn't make much sense...

"So, Asahi-san," Noya speaks then, cutting through his annoying thoughts. He looks up at him, and Asahi can't help he looks cute. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are reddened by the cold, and he's wearing a bright orange woolly hat that makes his hair fall over his face like a fringe. "Do you want to go in after all? No pressure. Honestly. If you don't want to that's fine, we can ditch everybody and go do something else. I live nearby; you could come over and we could play videogames, or, or watch a movie, or whatever you want..."

He sounds like he's rambling, like he's the nervous one for some reason, and that feels strange, kind of endearing but also  _ wrong _ , so Asahi cuts him off gently.

"No, it's alright," he says. "I am curious about going in. And you want to go in too, right?"

"Yeah, but only if you wanna go too," Noya states matter-of-factly, like what he's saying is obvious. "If you don't wanna go then I don't wanna go either. It's pointless without you."

Asahi is suddenly reminded of that time near the beginning of the year when he learned from Suga that Noya refused to come back to the team without Asahi, and suddenly his heart feels way too big for his chest.

His smile grows even more. He's still extremely nervous about this because there are about a million things that could go wrong, but the good thing is if things do go wrong, at least he won't face the consequences alone.

"Alright, then. So do you, uh. Do you need a lift?" He says, going for a light tone and gesturing at the gate.

Noya beams at first, but then he makes a face of offense instead at Asahi's lame excuse of a joke.

"I do  _ not _ ," his voice is firm, and Asahi is about to apologize when Noya goes back to smiling, looking so pretty, so so pretty, god— "But I do  _ want  _ one."

Asahi laughs.

"Okay, come here."

  
  


When he and Nishinoya land inside and walk around the house (sticking together, sticking together, sticking together - Asahi’s brain is melting down), they don’t find anyone there. All there is is a slightly open door and the sound of voices coming from inside the house.

“So they got  _ in _ in, huh,” Noya comments, smirking as he opens the door for the two of them. The door leads into something that looks like a laundry room, except it’s almost completely empty save for a couple of built-in counters and half a dozen pairs of shoes. “Wow, it’s so creepy! You’re not scared, right? Be honest, I’m not teasing you.”

Asahi shakes his head.

“N-not really. I mean, it is creepy, but I don’t think anything we find in here could be more scary than the idea of getting caught, so I’m okay.”

“That’s the spirit! Great!” Noya exclaims, voice a harsh whisper as he holds out a fist out in front of his own face. “So, let’s…?” He gestures inside with his head, and Asahi nods.

“Yeah, let’s.”

Asahi tries not to think too much about the fact that Yū is holding onto his wrist as they walk into the dark and empty house, though at the same time, he would very much rather drown in the warmth that Yū’s mindless touch sends through his body than think about the fact that they’re currently committing a crime.

It’s a bit of a struggle in his head, the place is creepy, but aside from that, it’s pretty fun.

They take peeks into the eerily empty rooms, whisper to each other made-up stories about what kind of family they imagine lived here before, and soon enough (sooner than Asahi can get used to being all alone with Noya), they catch up with the rest of the group.

They’re upstairs, sitting around in what’s probably the master bedroom, and they’re talking in hushed voices that are still probably way louder than they intend. They cheer a little when they walk into the room, ask different variations of ‘what took you so long!’, and then suck them right into their plan of playing hide and seek in the empty house, leaving no room for discussion.

And, god. Okay.

It’s gonna be scary, being all alone in this place, and difficult, too, finding a hiding place he fits in, Asahi has no doubt, but he’s already here, and he doesn’t have a choice, and anyway, it could be fun. He’s already broken a dozen of his mental rules tonight and leaped a mile outside of his comfort zone; what’s a little more adventure?

The only rules they set is that the people who are found have to help the searcher out and join him, and that the master bedroom is the home base.

Nishinoya has to search first.

Asahi doesn’t put much effort hiding, admittedly, and he just hides in the hallway closet. He’s found second, though, right after Hinata, who simply didn’t find a place to hide to begin with and was found right away.

When it’s Hinata’s turn to search, Asahi tries to put in a little more effort, but he isn’t very lucky. He thinks the narrow spot behind a bathroom door is a good spot, but Suga is already there, so in the end he just goes back to the closet he hid in the first round and gets found soon enough.

About two rounds pass, and Asahi’s nerves have finally died down enough for him to honestly enjoy himself. It feels good, and the house, although large and dark and empty, is not so scary when it’s filled with his friends’ laughter.

It’s in the fifth round, while Tanaka counts to one hundred in the home base, that Asahi tries stepping out of the house and looking for a hiding spot. They didn’t say anything about hiding outside, probably because it’s way too cold to even consider it, but Asahi is suddenly feeling competitive, and he wants to win a round at the very least.

Walking around the house, he spots a nook beneath a window that is jutting out of the house. There are a bunch of almost dry bushes in front of it and a large trash bin beside it that provide extra camouflage, and although he’ll have to crawl to get in there and he can already feel the neck pain he’s going to have to deal with afterwards, it seems like the perfect place to hide. He just prays all the spiders and other creepy crawlers are asleep this time of the year.

He kneels on the dirt to crawl under the bow window, but when he does so he finds himself face to face with a wide-eyed Nishinoya.

“Yū?”

“Asahi-san!” He gasps, surprised, but his voice remains a whisper that matches Asahi’s own. “Holy shit, you scared me—! I thought it was Ryū already!”

“I think he’s still counting. I’m sorry, I didn’t know this spot was already taken…”

“It’s perfect, isn't it?” Noya smirks. He doesn’t seem too uncomfortable there, but then again, he is nearly thirty centimeters shorter than Asahi, so of course he fits better in a place like this. “Ryū will be searching for ages.”

Asahi hesitates for a moment, before he asks, not knowing what exactly takes over him, “Is it, uhm. Is it okay if I hide here with you?”

He must look like a fool, hands and knees on the cold ground and head hanging at a very careful angle to avoid scraping it against the bottom of the bow window. It’s probably out of pity that Nishinoya nods right away, not even bothering to really think before whispering, “Yeah, of course it’s okay, Asahi-san, come in, quick! Just make sure to ”

But pity or not, Asahi smiles.

“Thank you,” he whispers, genuinely relieved that he won’t have to look for a different hiding spot and genuinely thankful that he will get to share this one with Nishinoya.

“Just mind your head, ace,” his smirk grows as he moves a little to the side to give Asahi more space. “They’ll never find us. We’ll have frozen to death when they do.”

“Don’t say that…”

Nishinoya laughs quietly as Asahi tries to make himself fit in the narrow space.

“Sorry, it’s just really cold. But maybe if there’s two of us we won’t die," he comments, but he trails off as he watches Asahi struggle. Asahi can feel his eyes and his amused smile on him as he gets into a crouching position, minding his shoulders and his head and just every part of him because he's suddenly too big. Noya laughs once again. "You don't look very comfortable."

"I'm not..."

"I just hope you don't ruin your muscles permanently because of this," Noya says, putting his hand on Asahi's knee and rubbing it a little, and it not only helps steady him, but it also makes Asahi feel all warm and fuzzy. Perhaps they won't freeze to death after all; Asahi's cheeks feel warmer than ever before.

He is about to say something when the sound of voices reach their ears, and he puts his hand over his mouth as he listens attentively. There's a yell followed by laughter, Hinata's and Tanaka's apparently, but it comes from inside the house so he soon relaxes and puts his hand back down.

"I think Shoyo got caught..." Noya whispers, and when Asahi looks at him he sees him smiling. It makes him smile too.

"He just... loses every time, doesn't he?"

"But he doesn't give up."

"His willpower is almost scary."

"You think many things are scary, though," Noya teases, and Asahi is painfully aware of the hand he still has over his knee, and of the warmth it spreads through his body. He wants to put his hand over it, wants to warm his cold fingers up with it, but he doesn't.

More voices start coming from inside the house, so Asahi and Nishinoya fall into absolute silence to avoid getting caught, but the minutes become longer and longer. Every now and then, Asahi has to shift his weight between his legs, which are starting to get numb, and at some point, Nishinoya hisses when he loses sensitivity in one of his legs. He almost collapses against Asahi's side, biting onto his forearm to stop himself from laughing as the sensitivity returns, and Asahi has to suppress his own laughter because it's so contagious when Nishinoya laughs. They almost fall over, but they survive, and by the time they hear footsteps outside of the house they have already managed to go still and quiet again.

(Asahi has a hand on Nishinoya's back because he put it there to stop himself from falling, but he supposes he's allowed to keep it there because Noya has a hand on Asahi's leg  _ still _ , just a little above his knee now, but if he's honest, although they anchor him and help him balance, these little touches also make him feel like he's made of goo.)

"You think they ran away? They're the only ones missing."

It's Tanaka, his voice coming from the side of the house. Asahi sees Nishinoya's lips curving into a smug smirk. They won.

"Either that, or they found really good hiding places," that's Daichi. "Maybe they found a secret basement, or a secret attic. I don't think they'd run away..."

"You think they're together?" Tanaka asks, "like, in the same place? It would make things easier - don't tell him I said this, but Noya's so tiny he could fit anywhere."

Just like that, Nishinoya's smirk is wiped out of his face and is replaced by the deadliest glare. Asahi has to suppress a laughter as he uses the hand he has on Noya's back to give him a few gentle strokes.

In the yard of the house, Suga laughs. Their voices and footsteps are coming closer.

"Yeah, well! If they're together, I bet five hundred yen they're making out."

"Suga!" Daichi says, but his tone is less nagging and a lot more amused.

Asahi feels all the color drain from his face.

"What!" Suga chuckles. "You're all thinking it! Everyone is!"

Tanaka snorts. "Yeah, everyone except them."

They're right in front of them, now, three pairs of sneakers on the ground visible through the bushes that keep the nook under the window hidden. Asahi's heart is beating at the speed of light in his chest and it's so deafeningly loud that there's no way nobody else can hear it. Next to him, Nishinoya's eyes are open wide like a deer caught in headlights and his mouth is slightly open, lips parted.

Asahi doesn't think he'll survive this, after all.

"Well, if someone finds them, and they are actually making out - better if it's one of us, right? At least we  _ know _ they want to play tonsil volleyball with each other..."

"Don't say it like that, Suga, what the hell," Daichi scolds, but in the end the three of them laugh.

Asahi feels like he's going to be sick.

Next to him, Nishinoya removes his hand from his leg and uses it to cover his whole face. The last Asahi hears Tanaka say is they should check for attic doors inside, and then there's silence again.

It's a tense,  _ weird _ kind of silence that makes Asahi's skin crawl and his ears burn. It contrasts awfully with the loudness inside his head. He can't stop hearing the stupid words  _ tonsil volleyball _ in his mind, but then again it's not like he can get mad at Suga or Daichi, can he? He has personally told them about his supermassive crush on Noya many times. Many, many times.

But they were talking about that so freely with Tanaka, like he was just as aware as them about everything there is to know...

He sighs, but he braces himself and chances a look in Noya's direction.

He is a little surprised when he finds he's not hiding his face anymore but is resting his head on his knees instead, angled sideways so he's looking straight at him with an unreadable expression. He looks soft and small in his winter clothes and with his hair flattened by his hat, but his eyes shine so brightly even in the dark that it makes Asahi's throat constrict around nothing.

"Uh..."

"They walked right in front of us," Noya says, and it's so unexpected it almost gives Asahi whiplash.

"They- what?"

"They walked right in front of us," Noya repeats, "and they still didn't see us. Holy shit, I was sure they were going to find us; they had no clue we were here all along...!"

"I..." Asahi hesitates. His heart is still racing, his hands are probably sweating, and his face is burning up, he's sure of it - are they not going to talk about that? "I guess so, yeah. They had no clue."

"This has got to be the most legendary win in the history of hide and seek."

"It's very likely..."

"I'm thinking we should stay here until they find us. It's no fun if we just come out and surrender, don't you think?"

Asahi hums, neither declining nor agreeing, but he just doesn't know what to say.

He supposes he's glad about winning this round so absolutely, but he can't shake off the tension invading every muscle of his body. It mixes with the discomfort of having spent who knows how many minutes in the most uncomfortable position possible, with the echo of Suga's stupid voice saying  _ tonsil volleyball _ , and with the fact that Noya is right next to him, knees and shoulders knocking. There's too many things going on, so he - he feels like he might explode any moment.

"Uh... Yū?" he swallows. He opens his eyes and traces the shape of Nishinoya's jaw and his nose before he finally settles on his eyes, nevermind that Nishinoya's eyes are carefully trained elsewhere, on the bushes in front of them. They are so close, so  _ close, _ closer than they've ever been, but it's so tense. Noya isn't smiling like he was before, when they first got into this cramped mess. Instead, he seems focused. He's making the face he makes in the court when he's bracing himself to receive a particularly difficult serve, and it takes a moment for him to actually look back at him and reply.

"Yeah...?"

Asahi catches him swallowing, too.

Is he... Could he be  _ nervous _ ?

Asahi looks from one of his eyes to the other, trying to read something in them. His fingers curl into a tight fist between them, and he doesn't know where to put his damn hand or how to stop himself from falling into this pit, but then out of the blue, Nishinoya puts his hand on Asahi's face, fingertips just above his stubble, and it helps. It really helps. Nishinoya keeps his face in place with a firm but gentle hold, and he's looking straight at him.

"I..." Asahi tries, but his throat is uncomfortably dry. "I want... C-Can I...?"

"If you don't, I will," Noya whispers back, and he doesn't sound like he's reeking confidence at all. Even if he laughs it's kind of nervous, but it somehow gives him all the courage he needs.

He leans in and he kisses Nishinoya.

He has never kissed anyone before, never really had a chance to, so he hopes he's doing it right. Nishinoya deserves nothing but the best, after all. His lips are dry, but Noya's are too, and his fingers are dancing over his skin and his stubble, so Asahi supposes he doesn't mind. At first it's just a long, still peck, a tentative pressing of lips with barely any movement at all, but after Asahi pulls back half an inch to suck in a breath and he catches a glimpse of Nishinoya with his eyes closed licking his own lips, he tries again.

It's easier to stop thinking the second time. He's less nervous, too, knowing he is welcomed to do this.

He licks his own lips before he presses their lips together again, and this time he reaches up with his hand and places it behind Noya's neck, threads his fingers through strands of black as they kiss. Because they are kissing, they are actually kissing - he kissed Nishinoya, and Nishinoya wanted him too, and apparently everybody else has known except for him, which is ridiculous and embarrassing if he thinks about it, but right now it makes so much sense, actually.

Because Asahi started this in a way, but now it's obvious that Nishinoya's taking control of it, and Asahi has no problem with it at all. Noya is guiding Asahi's face with the hand he has on his cheek, tilting it to the side gently and playing with his stubble as he moves his lips against him with newfound confidence.

And Asahi feels himself sighing into it, his nerves and insecurities melting with every brush of Noya's lips against his, every little swipe of his tongue against his lips. It's addictive, and Asahi can't help but imitate him, eager to trace the shape of Noya's lips because he is allowed to, but he gasps when Noya takes the opportunity to kiss him more deeply and lick into his mouth.

This is all uncharted territory, it's nerve-wracking in a way, but it's also fun. Kissing Noya is  _ fun _ , and it makes his heart feel like it will burst from how full it is. It might as well be snowing out but Asahi wouldn't have a clue, he's so into this, so into Noya, so into the feeling of Noya laughing into his mouth as their lips move together with wet sounds that could be embarrassing but are anything  _ but _ . He doesn't ever want to pull away, but he's so new at this that he has to pull back to breathe.

"So... That's tonsil volleyball, huh," Nishinoya laughs breathlessly, bumping their noses together and playing with Asahi's stubble still. He hasn't stopped doing that for a second for the last few minutes, and honestly, it's flattering. It tickles him a little, but it feels so good, he wouldn’t mind if Noya wanted to keep going forever, only taking breaks for volleyball and going to the bathroom.

"You've... never done it before?" Asahi asks, and Noya shakes his head, their noses rubbing together.

"Nope, not like this. Just... Just like -," he interrupts himself to give Asahi another peck on his lips, and Asahi feels like he's going to melt to the ground any moment now. "- like that. It was nothing, really. It was a few years back, in middle school, before all the guys around me started getting their growth spurts and height didn't make a difference to most girls… What about you? I bet hundreds of girls confessed to you in middle school."

Asahi laughs and shakes his head.

"Me? No, no," he admits easily. They've never talked about this kind of thing before, but he finds it's not hard. Noya has always been easy to talk to, comfortable, reliable, and Asahi likes him so much. "I mean, there were a few, but I… I never liked them back. I always knew I liked boys, you know? But this is my first time kissing anyone, actually..."

Noya's eyes widen a little at that in surprise, but he beams, looking completely satisfied.

"Whoa, for real? So I'm - I mean, this is your first kiss?" he asks and Asahi nods. Noya laughs. "And it was in the dirt, playing hide and seek in an abandoned house, and right after our teammates exposed my ass..."

"Yeah. And with my legs and arms all cramped up, too. I think I'm going to have neck pains until I retire. But, hey, they exposed  _ me _ too! I thought I was going to die right then and there..."

"Me too, shit, I can’t believe they talked about us behind our backs like that," Noya laughs again. "But anyway, you can't die  _ now _ \- not when you finally know I like you and I wanna make out with you!"

Asahi nearly chokes at that. Noya says it so boldly, so confidently, and it's so  _ nice _ , so good that he's back to his usual self and there is no sign of the nerves from before they kissed. It makes heat climb to Asahi's face again, but he finds he is not as embarrassed as he is thrilled.

He feels like he needs to say it back, though, like he has to let Nishinoya know that he likes him too, so he does, reaching for Nishinoya's other hand (the one that is not busy playing with his facial hair) and marveling a little in the size difference of their hands for a split second.

"I like you, too, Yū."

Noya's grin turns into a gentler smile at that, and he squeezes Asahi's hand in his. It's gross, because both of them are dirty and dusty and sweaty, but it feels nice, too.

"And...?"

Asahi blinks.

"And… And what?"

" _ And _ , you wanna make out with me, too, right?" He replies. "Come on, you have to say it. If we're gonna do this, there can't be room for embarrassment between us."

Asahi lets out a little noise, something between a laughter and a sigh at the same time, but then he says, "Of course I do."

"Do what?" Noya pushes, acting dumb, tilting his head, quirking an eyebrow and moving his face a little closer.

"You know," Asahi replies, eyes focusing on Noya's lips despite his better judgement. Noya catches him looking and licks his lips, smirking, and Asahi knows he's always been a menace, but  _ jesus _ -

Thankfully, it's Noya who smashes their mouths together next, saving him from having to say that.

  
  


Asahi has no idea how long they kiss for, but he's pretty sure he could've stayed here all night, making out with Nishinoya under a window and behind some bushes in an abandoned house, if his cell phone hadn't vibrated with a message from Daichi asking  _ where in the world is he, they looked all over the house and couldn’t find them, did he leave, did Nishinoya get kidnapped, do they need to call the police  _ —

At the same time, Nishinoya gets a call from Tanaka, so, yeah. They take those as signs that they need to stop, to come out of their hiding place, and reappear, and they do after fixing their appearances a little bit. There’s not much to be done about the dirt stains on their clothes, or their lips that are kinda swollen now, or the smiles that just won’t leave their faces, but they brush themselves off and Asahi fixes his hair bun, and that will have to suffice.

The good thing is after they get back, everyone applauds them for being the undisputed winners of hide and seek of all time, and everyone laughs when they realize Tanaka, Suga, and Daichi walked right in front of them and didn’t see them.

The bad thing is those three can tell right away that something happened between them, and by the looks of it, that they know exactly what.

Well. At least Daichi has the decency to look embarrassed.

(The next day, when they meet up for practice at the school gym, Asahi walks into the club room to Tanaka and Daichi tossing Suga a five hundred yen coin each.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a fun fact, 90% of this is based on an embarrassing true story  
> also, i haven't fully proofread this yet and since i wrote it in word sprints instead of word, and in a span of roughly 15 hours, there may be more errors than usual? i'll get to this soon enough i promise heh
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! i want to try writing more hq (and more asanoya specifically bc they own my heart now), so i'd love any kind of feedback.
> 
> i'm on twitter @ bichenqinq ♡


End file.
